


Is Sebastian Smythe still in there?

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Killer Frost Sebastian, Metahuman Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe is a metahuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: If there's one thing Sebastian Smythe knows, it's that Metahumans are monsters.Now that he himself is a metahuman, that makes him a monster too he supposed. He could fight the monster inside him, try to stop the icy pit growing inside him, but it was just so satisfying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by Fox.

_Sebastian Smythe was born in Central City during one of the worst events in history: the particle accelerator. On that day, many people were waking up with superhuman abilities that they used to terrorize the town. When Sebastian was old enough, he was transferred to Dalton Academy for his own safety. Sebastian had never shown any abilities when he was born, so his parents figured that he was in the clear, that he was human, not metahuman._

          Sebastian woke up one morning to feel a chill in the air. Slowly, he got up, walking to the bathroom as he stared at himself in the mirror. Part of his hair had turned white. _Oh fuck no, if anyone sees this, they’ll insult me for sure!_ Slowly he touched the mirror, jumping back when it froze solid. _So, it appears that my powers only activate when I touch something._ Sebastian concluded, looking around the room for some gloves. Eventually he found a pair of red gloves, and that’s when he slowly put them on.

          _Well, time to see if it worked._ He thought, placing his fingers on the nightstand. When the nightstand didn’t freeze solid when he touched it, Sebastian sighed with relief. _Well, at least that part is taken care of._ He thinks, staring at the clock on the wall. Class starts in an hour, so after he got dressed, he walked down to the campus’s café. Once he was there, he walked up to the counter, ordering coffee and an egg sandwich. Once he did that, he sat in the back, hoping no one would bother him.

          When Sebastian walked into the room, Blaine slowly looked toward him, expecting him to go sit with the Warblers. When he decided to sit by himself, that was when he decided to join him.

          “What are you sitting over here for?” Blaine asked. _Oh God, don’t notice the hair or gloves._ Sebastian panicked.

          “What are you, the chair police?” Sebastian snapped. It was then that Blaine noticed his hair.

          “Did you dye your hair? It looks different.” Blaine asked.

          “What are you the fashion police now too? Are you going to _stop_ asking questions or should I grab a pillow?” Sebastian sighed.

          “I didn’t mean it like _that_ Sebastian. Wait, what’s with the gloves?” Blaine asked.

          “Are you going to keep insulting me? I didn’t ask for fashion advice.” Sebastian growled, feeling the ice appear under the gloves. _Stop. Calm down. Just breathe._ Sebastian told himself, squeezing his wrist as hard as he could.

          “Dude, _stop._ Talk to me. _What’s going on_?” Blaine shrieked.

          “You really want to know?” Sebastian growled, feeling the anger grow. Eventually he took off his gloves, and that’s when he slammed his hands on the table, watching as it froze completely solid. Blaine sat there in shock, watching as Sebastian put his gloves back on.

          “You… You have _powers_. How?” Blaine asked, lowering his voice.

          “When I was born, a particle accelerator was activated. The device was working okay, until a storm came out of nowhere, and the device exploded. I, like a lot of people, was exposed, and it changed me.” Sebastian explained.

          “So, is that why you wear the gloves?” Blaine asked.

          “My powers only activate if I touch something.” Sebastian answered simply.

          “What are you going to do?” Blaine asked.

          “I don’t know.” Sebastian admitted, eating his food. Eventually it was time to go to class, and that’s when he threw everything away. When he walked into class and sat down, Sebastian hoped that no one would notice his hair or his gloves.

          “Mr. Smythe can you come up here, please?” The teacher demanded. _Aw shit, what now?_ Sebastian thought, slowly walking up there.

          “Mr. Smythe your hair is a distraction, and your gloves are not part of your uniforms. Either take the gloves off, or go to the principal’s office.” The teacher ordered.

          “I can’t take them off.” Sebastian protested.

          “You can and you _will_.” The teacher snapped.

          “No, I _can’t_!” Sebastian screamed.

          “Go to the principal’s office, _now_.” The teacher growled.

          “Gladly.” Sebastian growled, storming out of the room. _It’s just a pair of fucking gloves, what’s the big deal?_ He thought, feeling the ice appear under the gloves.

          “ _You can’t shut me out forever you know.”_ A voice spoke, startling Sebastian. Slowly, he walked down to his dorm room, sneaking inside as he closed the door.

          “Who are you?” He asked, staring at the white-haired man in the mirror.

          “ _I’m you, well the you that you’re trying to suppress.”_ The voice answered.

          “Go away.” He demanded.

          “ _You know I can’t do that.”_ The voice informed.

          “Why did you wait to show up until now? I don’t _want_ these powers!” Sebastian screamed.

          “ _Some people’s abilities manifested later in life. Not everyone that was exposed to the particle accelerator got their powers straight away.”_ The voice answered.

          “That’s not an answer!” He shouted, taking off the gloves.

          “ _Why do you hate me so much?”_ The voice demanded.

          “Isn’t it obvious? I’ve become the thing that I hate. Metahumans are monsters.” Sebastian snapped.

          “ _So, every metahuman is a monster huh? Even you?”_ The voice asked.

          “I was a monster before the powers. This just heightens it.” Sebastian sighs.

          “ _You could let me in. Come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”_ The voice offers. It was a tempting offer, Sebastian thinks, and that’s when he decides to let go. Sebastian watches as the rest of his hair turns white, much like the reflection in the mirror. Soon, his skin pales, much like the reflection in the mirror.

          “ _That’s it, let me in. You know you want to.”_ The voice smiles. Yes, Sebastian did want to. A part of him knows that he shouldn’t, but damn is it just so comforting.

          “ _This is a bad idea.”_ Another voice warns. Sebastian stared at the mirror. This time, his old self was looking back at him, the person he was before his powers surfaced.

          “Why do you say that?” He asks, creating a snowflake in his hand.

          “ _You know how dangerous metahumans are.”_ The voice warns.

          “I am a metahuman now. I can’t run away from that.” Sebastian reminds the voice. That was when he decided to pack his bags, leaving the gloves as he left the school behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          Sebastian Smythe hasn’t been seen at Dalton in two days. When someone went to check his dorm room, it was empty. It was about a week later when Blaine found him somewhere in Central City.

          “Sebastian, there you are.” Blaine calls.

          “Who?” Sebastian asks, his voice completely hollow.

          “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you need to come back.” Blaine pleads.

          “Why should I?” Sebastian asks, ice forming in his hands. His hair had turned completely white, his eyes glowing against the pale skin.

          “Because I miss you Sebastian.” Blaine tells him.

          “Sebastian Smythe is dead.” Sebastian growls.

          “No, he’s not, you’re not. Please, come with me.” Blaine pleads.

          “Why should I?” Sebastian growls, a threatening tone in his voice.

          “Everyone misses you. _I_ miss you.” Blaine sobs.

          “Why?” Sebastian asks. He was a monster now. Why should anyone miss him?

          “You’re my best friend.” Blaine answers simply.

          “I can’t.” Sebastian sighs.

          “Is it because of your powers?” Blaine asks.

          “Yes.” Sebastian answers simply.

          “We’ll figure something out. Please come back.” Blaine pleads.

          “I can’t.” Sebastian growls.

          “I don’t care that you have powers. Okay? I don’t. Let me help you.” Blaine sobs.

          “Why do you care so much?” Sebastian questions.

          “Because, you’re my best friend. _I need you_.” Blaine answers. It was those words that eventually find Sebastian.

          “Blaine?” Sebastian asks, his eyes finally recognizing him.

          “Come on. Let’s go.” Blaine pleads, and that’s when Sebastian walks over towards him.

          “Let’s get you back to Dalton before they call the police.” Blaine smiles, gently cupping his face.

          “Christ Sebastian! You’re freezing!” Blaine shrieks.

          “That’s one advantage of my powers, I don’t get cold anymore.” Sebastian tells him.

          “But your skin is freezing.” Blaine comments.

          “What I mean is I don’t feel cold anymore.” Sebastian corrects.

          “Oh. Well, let’s go.” Blaine orders, slowly getting in the rental car. Slowly, Sebastian gets inside, buckling himself in as Blaine starts driving back to Dalton. They arrived early the next morning, and that’s when they slowly walked into Dalton.

          “Sebastian! You’re back! You scared us half to death!” Nick smiled, pulling him in for a hug. It was then he noticed how cold his skin was.

          “Christ Seb, you’re freezing and-what’s with your hair?” Nick asked. _Stop. Calm down. Don’t hurt him._ Sebastian orders, his powers threatening to activate. Eventually he digs his fingernails into his arm, trying to stop his powers from activating.

          “ _Stop. Stop, it’s okay._ ” Blaine calls, grabbing Sebastian’s hand.

          “Is he okay?” Nick asks, and it was then that he noticed just how pale Sebastian had become. Was Sebastian sick? Is that why he disappeared?

          “Let’s get to your dorm, okay Seb?” Blaine calls, and that’s when Sebastian nods. Slowly, Sebastian inserts the key, slowly opening the door as he walks inside the empty room. When Sebastian closes the door to his dorm, he slowly relaxes, allowing the ice to form in his hands. Smiling, he freezes the room, watching as it begins to snow.

          Sebastian laughs, fingers curling around the snow. In the privacy of his dorm, he could do whatever he wants with his powers. Slowly, he reaches inside his bag, gripping the power dampening cuffs that he had stolen from Star Labs. If he was going to be able to leave this dorm, then he would have to wear these. Tonight, though, he sleeps.

          It was around six the next morning when Blaine starts knocking on Sebastian’s door.

          “Sebastian get your ass out of bed already! Class starts in a couple hours!” Blaine calls from the other side of the door. Sebastian didn’t answer.

          “Bas? Bas I’m coming in.” Blaine calls, slowly opening the door. When Blaine walks inside, the first thing he notices is how cold the room is.

          “Christ Sebastian! It’s freezing in here!” He complains, putting on a jacket as he walks over to Sebastian.

          “Bas?” He asks, slowly turning on the lamp. When Blaine turned the light on, his heart almost stopped. Sebastian was frozen solid.

          “Holy shit!” Blaine shrieks, running over to him.

          “Sebastian, shit! _Come on_ man!” He calls, grabbing a lighter from Sebastian’s bag. It was then that he places the flame to Sebastian’s stiff, frozen form. Eventually the ice begins to crack, much to Blaine’s relief.

          “What the… Blaine?” Sebastian calls, slowly sitting up.

          “Dude! You were frozen solid! What happened?” Blaine shrieks, watching as Sebastian places the power dampening cuffs on himself.

          “I must have frozen myself in my sleep again. Sorry Blaine.” Sebastian apologizes, slipping the cuffs under his sleeves.

          “Well, we’d better get to class.” Blaine tells him, helping Sebastian change into his uniform.

          “You know, those cuffs are kinky.” Blaine winks. It was at this moment that Sebastian was grateful for his inability to blush, because his face would have turned red at that statement.

          “Dude, cut it out.” Sebastian complains, slowly walking out of the room.

          “Besides, aren’t you dating Kurt?” Sebastian asks, not really wanting the answer. Yes, he had a crush on Blaine ever since he laid eyes on him, but Blaine was taken, and Sebastian knew he didn’t have a chance. Especially now, with his powers. Sebastian’s natural body temperature would send a normal person into hypothermia, so he never thought that he could be intimate with someone, especially now that he would probably risk freezing them to death.

          The thought of never being able to kiss someone, or even be intimate with someone saddens him a bit, but it was his life now, so he just had to get used to it. His hair and skin was also a problem. His solid white hair made him stick out like a sore thumb, and it didn’t help that his lips were blue most of the time.

          “We broke up.” Blaine admits.

          “I’m sorry.” Sebastian apologizes.

          “He was arguing all the time. I couldn’t take it anymore.” Blaine admits.

          “We can’t.” Sebastian sighs.

          “Why? Because of Kurt?” Blaine asks.

          “No, because of _me._ ” Sebastian tries to explain.

          “What do you mean because of you?” Blaine asks with confusion.

          “I can’t. I’d freeze you to death.” Sebastian sighs.

          “Then maybe we can get Star Labs to help you.” Blaine suggests.

          “Don’t you think I’ve tried? Nothing helps!” Sebastian shouts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
